Dark Forest/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a Dark Forest cat. In the Dark Forest... Raggedsong thought she heard her sister's voice in the distance. "Don't get distracted! You may be a member but you still have seasons of training ahead of you!" Shardtail growled and flung herself at Raggedsong. Raggedsong quickly jumped away and continued to listen to her mentor. Prickl ar 17:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Blizzardfang) I heard Brambleheart's voice in the distance. I let out a growl. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Are Blizzardfang and Brambleheart related?Rping Shardtail) "Is something wrong, Blizzardfang?" I asked him when Raggedson had enough training for today. Prickl ar 17:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Brambleheart is his grandson) I let out a small growl. "No!" I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Fine, but you better get an apprentice soon! Your skills are going to no use!" I hissed back and stomped off. (Should Tigerstar still be in te dark forest?) Prickl ar 17:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Nah, I don't want any of Erin's cats to be still around. And just so you know, Blizzardfang's a medicine cat, a crazy, evil, murderous medicine cat) My eyes narrowed to slits as I watched him pad off. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (I know Blizzardfang is a med. cat, and Shardtail is a she-cat) Shardtail ordered her apprentice to kill her mother, Ivystorm so that nothing left would be of her soul. Raggedsong hesitated. "Do it!" Shardtail growled and have Raggedsong a huge shove. Raggedsong let out a whimper and ran of in Ivystorm's direction. Prickl ar 17:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, O.K) I padded off deeper into the dark forest.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:58, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Raggedsong) I slashed at my mother mercilessly and cut her arounfd the neck. She flopped to the ground and whispered one word before staying still, "Why?" Prickl ar 18:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I stopped by the barrier into StarClan. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Raggedsong saw Blizardfang. "What are you doing here?!" She spat and dashed away. Prickl ar 18:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I narrowed my eyes at the she-cat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (can Fallenstar be sort of the leader of the Dark Forest?) Fallenstar padded out of his den and snarled. He was going to make Shinepaw fade! He hated that apprentice who had told the clan about his evil SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:52, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (I'm going with the same priceples that we have for R RP) I waited quietly.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (does dat mean he can be????) Fallenstar saw his same cats. He padded over to Blizzardfang. "We need to train Clan apprentices to turn them against the clans." he growled to Blizzardfang. "all of you! Go out and get a Clan apprentice to train! We must destroy the clans!" yowled Fallenstar. (he is very evil, and hates the clan for some reason.) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay